Shawn Tiler (Earth-1)
"I don't want to be a 'remember him.' This town's got enough of those guys." Shawn Michael Tiler is an NPC in the Extras campaign. He was introduced in Flux (S01E01) and became a central character in Betrayal (S01E04). Shawn is the quiet, courageous and honorable warrior amongst the ranks of the Extras. He is loyal and dependable with a strong sense of duty and responsibility, and is one of the founding members of the The Extras. Personality Shawn is a founding Extras and their strong, silent guardian. He risked alienation by becoming friends with Margot and her crew, but he took a chance, viewing this as the chance to be a part of something meaningful. Shawn is mild-mannered with a good sense of humor. He tends to be the voice of reason in times of planning and the voice of calm in times of battle. Rarely losing his cool, Shawn is skilled at maintaining a clear head in the chaos of combat. For most of his life, Shawn has seen his father's combat boots as big shoes to fill; too big for him to fill. Over time, he settled into the life of a jock and decided that popularity was all he had going for him. Throughout the beginning of Season 1, he was shown to give in to peer pressure at time in an effort to be liked and not made into an outcast like his old friends Rick and Ezra. Despite feeling guilty, Shawn has bullied others at school and has often allowed others to bully him into doing things he would usually not agree to. As the campaign has gone on, he seems to have buried those concerns and has become a full-fledged Extra, and he has never been happier. While his goals were initially little more than getting out of Northampton, he seems to have settled well into his role as a hero. While he is often able to "get" people and intuit them well, intellect does not appear to be one of his talents. This, combined with his naturally trusting nature, has allowed many of his friends to manipulate his naivety to suit their own personal agendas. He's a natural-born leader and team player, often taking command in situations where Margot may not be present and defering to her in all other situations without question or concern. In all things, Shawn does his best: something his father taught him when he was young was to put 110% into every job you're given. It doesn't matter who's in charge, what the job is or how long it will take. The important thing is to do your part and focus your efforts into performing your duty. He channeled this into football for many years and as such became an excellent athlete and football player, but in recent months has turned that focus to becoming a better superhero. Shawn's main goal and worry in his life is being a good son, making his mother proud and becoming a good man. After having lost his father in Afghanistan as a child, he vowed to do whatever it took to make his mother proud of him. His search for a father figure has also been an important part of his life. Shawn enjoys using his powers to help people and he feels like he's making a real difference in the world. He's said that the being a part of the Extras is the one thing that's made him happy in a long time. Because of his positions on the football team and basketball team, his responsibilities as an Extra and all of the other responsibilities expected of him as a son, friend, partner and student, Shawn is extremely stressed out. He often tries to keep his stress levels hidden from others, but it often results in him exploding when pushed too far, as seen when Margot initially tried to recruit him into the Extras or when he got upset when Bill betrayed them. Growing up, Shawn idolized his father and as he's grown up, Shawn has put his father on a pedastel and has turned him into an almost mythological figure. He becomes defensive whenever his mother tries to date, and he insists on keeping his father's chair in the living room empty for him. He strives to honor his father's memory and has always felt obligated to carry on his father's tradition of honor and courage in an effort to make a difference like his father once did. He does not seem himself as being capable of filling his father's shoes, and Shawn's mediocre self-esteem has played a large part in this aspect of his life and his role in the Extras. He's always strived to please others and attempting to fit in, and he's easily prone to resigning himself to stand in the shadow of some of his more outgoing or ambitious friends and teammates. He also easily feels threatened by other male characters whom he deems to possess talents that eclipse his own, such as Hyperion. This goes out especially for those who possess the natural charm and wit he himself lacks and often struggles to not let his personal feelings override his responsibilities on the field. As far as this goes, Shawn is most jealous of Joe (see below). Shawn is a righteous hero with strong willpower and the ability overcome great fear. This comes from his father's influence, when he told Shawn to "not be afraid of what's out in the dark, but to make them afraid of you". Shawn has a strong sense of honor and responsibility, and possesses a strong sense of right and wrong, and he is guided by his own consciouse rather than the general laws and rules of society. He refuses to admit defeat even in the bleakest situation, a trait he picked up while on the football team. In a fight, Shawn employs his natural athleticism, boxing training and powers to take his opponents down. Unlike most of the other Extras, Shawn's style is almost exclusively offensive and it tends to be much less focused on mobility and more on inflicting as much damage as he can in a short amount of time. He does not often employ weapons outside of the objects he touches, and he employs jabs, punches, grabs and charges as his primary modes of melee combat. His willpower is next only to Night-Falcon's. Despite these virtues, Shawn can be reckless and arrogant. More than once he has let his emotions cloud his better judgement. He feels the burden of failure after a battle and he takes it personally when his allies get hurt in the field. He sees it as his responsibility to protect his friends and when they do get hurt--even if he was nowhere near the incident--Shawn takes it hard, as he believes he should have done something to prevent it. Overall, Shawn is a courageous, stoic hero with a quiet strength and strong sense of duty. This all combines to make him a valuable and loyal asset to the team. History Shawn was born to Michael Tiler, a United States Marine, and his wife Rose, an Australian college professor who had immigrated to America. Shawn grew up idolizing his father and the two were very, very close. Michael instilled a sense of honor and duty in him, stressing to him the importance of helping others and doing one's part in making the world a brighter place. In 2004, when he was 8 years old, his father died in action while serving in Afghanistan. Shawn's world was shattered and he has a lot of trouble adjusting at first. He found some comfort in the form of his friends at school, Rick Bythesea and Ezra Peets. The three were friends for years, until the eighth grade, when Shawn ditched them to become a jock. Shawn felt guilty about that for years but he did not wish to be rejected or alienated from his classmates. He once used a grill to dry his shoes when he was afraid his mother would be angry at him for getting them wet and dirty. He was raised by his single mother and he strived to make her proud, and continues to do so to this day. In more recent years, he and his mother have come upon hard times financially and Shawn has struggled with menial, minimum-wage jobs to help, pitch in and do his part to keep the family afloat. Notable Accomplishments *Half-Back on the Northampton Bobcats football team season *Joined the Extras (Betrayal; S01E04) *Fought in the Battle of the Leung's Party (Party, S01E05) *Fought in the Battle of the Mystic Grill (Wild, S01E08) *Fought against the Bill and the Thunderbolts (Brother, S01E12) *Fought in the Battle of Northampton (Heroes, S01E13) *Attended Sullivan's summoning at the Carnival and turned it down (Carnival, S02E06) *Helped found A Band with Joe and Morty (Masks, S02E07) *Fought in the Battle of the Sidekicks (Idols, S02E09) *Attended the CastleCon Extras Panel (Con, S02E11) *Fought in the Battle of Stone Bridge (Horde, S02E13) *Fought in the Battle of the White House (Oblivion, S02E14) Notable Victories *Magnet Man (Party, S01E05) *Arson (Brother, S01E12; Heroes, S01E13) *Shimmer (Idols, S02E09) *Cannonball (Idols, S02E09) *Pusher (Horde, S02E12) Relationships with Others Shawn is kind and easy to get along with and tends to be quiet in most situations, preferring to observe than be thrust into the spotlight. He is a loyal friend and unshakable ally; a stone wall in a storm. As such, many are comforted by his presence. He considers Margot Audley his friend and the two have been involved in the team since the start; Shawn is considered a founding member of the team. He admires Margot's sense of honor and purpose and he is proud to fight beside her. He respects her as a hero and as a person, and he enjoys spending time with her. While they're not best friends, Shawn does trust Margot implicity with not only his life, but with the lives of their teammates and those of civilians. Joe Fordman is a buddy of Shawn's and a man that Shawn admires and respects. Like Margot, Shawn trusts Joe's skills without fail or hesitation. He is jealous of Joe, however as he sees Joe as being better at everything than Shawn; Joe is more handsome, witty, charming, smart and a better hero than Shawn. He tries not to hold anything against him and the two remain in contact post break-up. Shawn considers Morty to be his best friend. The two often regularly hang out outside of the Extras, and Shawn finds Morty a good foil to Shawn's tendencies to be stressed or quiet. The two always have fun and Morty makes Shawn laugh all the time. However, Shawn is aware that Morty doesn't take anything seriously and so he does not often relegate responsibility to Morty or trust him with anything high-risk or difficult if he can help it. Avery Jarrett is another of Shawn's close friends, and the two patrol together regularly. Shawn sees Avery as nearing the top of what it means to be a real man, as Avery is brave, strong, compassionate and answers the call of duty. Shawn likes Miriam fine and he finds he relates to her in her high-stress modes. He has taken to talking to her when she starts to panic or get too stressed out, and the two often talk for hours and are able to calm each other down. They are slowly becoming closer friends. Shawn doesn't really know what to think of the two strangest members of the Extras: Ben Puckett and Clay Palcowski. While both are quite strange, Shawn is willing to give them the benefit of the doubt, especially considering everything they've done for the team. Shawn holds a massivew grudge against Bill McPhee and Sidney Leung. He feels betrayed in the worst way over their defection and no amount of assistance or field work will change that any time soon. Shawn hated working with Sidney and his ability to hold a grudge is best seen between them. Powers and Abilities As an extrahuman, Shawn is capable of certain superhuman feats, in addition to some mundane training and natural talents. *'Athletic:' Shawn is a natural athlete and is one of the most fit members of the team. He trains regularly, lifting weights and running every morning. Combined with a healthy lifestyle, Shawn has kept his body in impeccable shape. *'Enhanced Agility: '''Shawn's ability to tap into also grants him superhuman agility and dexterity, which gives him extraordinarily heightened reaction time and coordination. This has helped greatly in throwing objects that he kinetically charges. He is also able to more deftly avoid incoming attacks, allowing him to block each coming attack with ease. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat: Shawn is a capable hand-to-hand combatant and is formally trained as a boxer. He tends to rely on these means less than he does his powers. *'''Leadership: Shawn is a natural leader with charisma and a strong sense of duty. *'Limited X-Ray Vision: '''Shawn can tap into the kinetic energy to allow him to see into the bare edge of the X-Ray spectrum. While not true, full x-ray vision, this power does allow him to scan a room and spot anything hidden. *'Molecular Acceleration:' Shawn has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it into kinetic energy by "charging" that item, which he does by quickly shaking or rubbing the object, which explosively unleash the stored energy upon impact. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as playing cards, ball bearings or pocket change. The only real limitation of this ability is how long it takes to charge an object; he can blow up a car if he wanted to and it would only take about thirty seconds to fully charge. Charging must be done through direct skin contact and cannot work through gloves. The power of his explosions depend on the mass of the object he is charging. For example, a fully-charged playing card explodes with the force of a grenade. Shawn can also use his powers to accelerate an object's kinetic velocity, granting a single ball bearing enough force to take down a wall. **'Static Interference:' The ability to use his control of kinetic forces to create static. This is due to the charged potential energy always in his body that shields his mind from detection from telepaths. He can also exert influence over physical radios, cutting them to static with concentration. Prolonged use of this ability can result in a bloody nose. **'Hypnotic Charm:' Shawn can "carge" the kinetic energy within a person's brain, allowing a subtle influence over any sentient mind. This power allows Shawn to compel others to believe what he is saying and agree with most anything he suggests. More powerful minds are immune to this charm. *'Thermo-Chemical Energy Field Propulsion:' Shawn's control of kinetic power has increased to the point that he can use it to trigger a thermo-chemical energy and release it. This energy is used as thrust to cause his body to be propelled through the air at great heights and speeds with basic maneuverability. He can contorl his speed and direction through sheer act of will. **'Blast Field:' This energy manifests itself as an impenetrable and virtually indestructible "blas field". He can use the blast-field to function as personal shield or extending it to exncompass other, or to absorb outside kinetic impact into his own energy supply and then re-channel it to increase the bludgeoning power of his blows or create explosive shock wears upon impact. *'Throwing Weapons:' He is profound in throwing small objects, such as playing cards, knives and balls with great accuracy. Paraphernelia Equipment *'Kinetic Costume:' While in the field, Shawn wears a costume once worn by Joe Fordman. The costume is all black and consists of a tinted paintball mask covered by a hooded motorcycle jacket, with motorcycle pants and black, fingerless gloves. The uniform also comes with military-grade comnat boots. This costume provides excellent mobility and adequate protection in a fight. It also comes with a belt that contains many pouches that hold the myriad of objects he is going to charge, such as playing cards, loose change or steel ball bearings. Weaknesses Shawn also has a number of weaknesses that hamper him: *'Axiomite:' This rare mineral is capable of removing Shawn's powers for 24 hours when exposed to its radiation. Prolonged exposure results in horrible feelings of fatigue, weakness and nausea. *'Jealousy:' Shawn tends to have strong feelings of jealousy toward those who he deems to be more talented than him. This can cloud his judgement if he isn't careful. *'Low Confidence:''' Shawn suffers from low confidence and thought for many years that athletics and popularity were all he had going for him. Notes *His Play-By actor is Liam Hemsworth. *Shawn's name means "God is gracious". *Was partially based on Hal Jordan (The Green Lantern). *Shawn is the oldest Extra, beating Rick by 5 days. Trivia *Locker number was 404 (11th grade) and 625 (12th grade). *Possesses poor dancing skills, despite his increased agility. *Likes to bowl when he is stressed. *Favors classic rock, such as REO Speedwagon, Pantera, Journey and KISS. *Favorite color is blue. *His favorite holiday is Christmas and his favorite smell is pine trees. *Thinks Hawaiian Pizza is best as it has both pineapple AND ham. He also loves apples. *Shawn is a big fan of the Power Rangers and the original Japansese Super Sentai series. *Never learned how to tie a tie. *Prior to joining the Extras, Shawn had a C- GPA. Since joining, his grades have improved and he finished the year out with a B+ average. *He types with his two index fingers. *Shawn is allergic to cats. Category:Extrahuman Category:The Extras Category:Extras Category:Extras Season 1 Category:Extras Season 2 Category:Extras Season 3 Category:Neutral Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Olympus Academy Students Category:Kinetic Charging Category:Kinetic Movement Category:Superhuman Agility Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Native of Earth-1 Category:Dual Citizenship